


Morning Comes

by loveinapocket



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinapocket/pseuds/loveinapocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, fluff and more fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Creampuffs! This one is for you guys!

Laura is always up before Carmilla.

Today isn't any different either.

The gentle rays of the morning sun softly peeks through the flowery curtains of the shared room, caressing Laura's cheeks from her deep slumber.

Laura stirs against her vampire girlfriend's chest, furrows her brows as she opens her eyes slowly to the welcoming of a brand new day.She blinks and rubs her eye, yawning wide with tears forming in her eyes.

Being a morning person, Laura’s body seemed to have an automatic alarm clock in her blood but she is still very exhausted after the late night movie marathon with Carmilla. She slowly pulls back away from Carmilla’s loose embrace and sinks her head onto her yellow pillow.

Turning her head to Carmilla with an elbow propping against the soft bedding, Laura watches her lover in silence. 

Peaceful. Carmilla looks peaceful and comfortable in her sleep and Laura finds that very endearing. The once hardened face becomes soft and the light snores make Carmilla seems so vulnerably cute and Laura cannot help but feel how lucky she is to have met her even though their first meeting wasn’t such a pleasant one. Laura chuckles silently at that memory and sits up slowly, trying not to make any huge movement, searching for the time. The sheets rustles as Laura shifts to get a better look at the clock.

It’s 10.23am and they both have agreed to meet Lafontaine and Perry for a quick lunch. Carmilla needs to wake up soon if they don’t want to be late and Laura certainly doesn’t like the idea of that very much. She bites her lip guiltily at the thought of waking the vampire up. Carmilla looks really tired and she doesn't want to interupt the lovely dream that her girlfriend could be having. Laura sighs and weighs her options before getting closer to the vampire. She lifts her hand and strokes some of Carmilla’s hair out of her pretty face.

 

“Carm..”

 

She uses her left hand and cups her girlfriend’s cheek, adding soft caresses with her thumb and followed by a peck on her favourite lips.

 

“Baby..”

 

Carmilla grimaces and opens one eye slowly then the other, squinting at the agonising amount of light before meeting Laura’s eyes.

Dark brown eyes to light brown eyes.

Laura always gets lost in those eyes. Those mesmerising shades of brown never fails to comfort her in times of danger or depression and the mischievous glint in her pupil always put a smile on Laura’s face. Given the chance, Laura would stare and study them all day if she could. It might not be a known fact, but Carmilla’s eyes are definitely on the top of the list of Laura’s favourite things about her. If looking at stars in the night is a thing for Carmilla, eye-gazing sure works for Laura.

It doesn't take long before a shade of pink started to crawl up to Laura’s cheeks as she begin to feel highly self-conscious after realising that the vampire is also staring back at her. It is as though Carmilla is able to stare right deep into her soul and that feeling was akin to being naked.

Laura quickly averts her eyes before she could get any redder and a grin appeared on Carmilla’s face.

 

“Cupcake..”

 

Laura quickly turns and hides her tomato face against her yellow pillow. The vampire chuckles and laughs at her cute girlfriend before ending up yelping after getting pinched at the waist with the courtesy of Laura Hollis.

 

 


End file.
